


His Name was Damian

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slow Sex, shared shower, there's an OC for a couple seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin swears that every time Damian laughs, some sort of ethereal power is smiling down on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name was Damian

**Author's Note:**

> There's never enough tiny boyfriends out there. Ever.

“ _ Hnn _ , Col-Col _ in _ .” Damian dug his shoulders harder into the bed, as Colin braced both hands on his thighs, keeping them wide open as he slid slowly into his body. The wet sound of his cock sliding into Damian expertly stretched ass seemed to bounce off the walls, drowned out only by the sound of the fan Colin had going, to try and ease the summer heat.

 

Colin was on his knees, between Damian’s legs, biting at his cheek to keep from simply fucking him down into the mattress. Damian body was always so hot, was plush and perfect and Colin could lost himself in  _ seconds _ , he knew. He squeezed Damian’s dark thighs, leaning over him, as Damian’s mouth fell open.

 

He wasn’t sure  _ how _ long they’d been at this- getting Damian out of clothes the moment they got into Colin’s apartment was  _ easy _ . It had been a miracle that Damian hadn’t just summoned him into his office at some point that day, locked the door and told Colin to take him  _ there _ .

 

It wouldn’t have been the  _ first _ time, but as hot as it was, Colin didn’t want to make a  _ habit _ of that. He had a  _ job _ and he wanted to keep it not because he was  _ sleeping _ with a Wayne, but because he was decent at it.

 

Damian twisted the worn sheets in his hands, tugging, as Colin pushed slowly into him again, the wet sound so fucking obscene that Colin’s breath hitched. He pushed tight to Damian’s ass, nudging against his prostate tightly and getting a rich whine right from Damian’s mouth. His cock pulsed a fresh wave of precum over his abs, was heavy and flushed and  _ fuck _ , Colin wondered if Damian could get off even if he was this slow.

 

“Why- why are you-” Damian broke off when Colin pulled back, eased back in again, his breath hiccuping. “Going so  _ slow _ .”

 

“Because- I like drawing it out.” Colin bent over, pushing against Damian, pinning his cock and getting smears of precum on his own belly for his effort. He nuzzled his neck, moving his hips in shallow, little thrusts. “I like having you all to myself like this.” He kissed just under Damian’s jaw, as Damian squirmed, tried to meet his thrusts, to get some friction on his trapped cock.

 

Damian tipped his head back, as Colin licked up his pulse, dragging the hot, smooth metal of his piercing right against it. That earned him a shiver, a warm spark down Damian’s spine, and another moan as Damian got his arms around his shoulders, dug his blunt nails into Colin’s back.

 

“Can you come like this?” Colin asked, and Damian sucked on his tongue, nodding. Colin grinned. “What do you need?”

 

“Off me,” Damian mumbled, and Colin pushed himself back up, shallow thrusts turning back into the slow, deep rhythm he had before. Damian arched, baring his cock, before he reached for it himself. Instead of wrapping his hand around it, however, he simply trailed his fingers along it, pausing to pull his foreskin back, to rub the bundle of nerves just below his glans.

 

Colin watched with blown green eyes, panting more from desire than exercision. He kept a hold on Damian’s thighs, felt the toned muscles there flexing beneath his palms and fingers, as he continued his slow thrusts. Damian’s eyes had fallen shut, head tipped back more- that pretty mouth open again. Colin could just see the pink of his tongue, the flush on his cheeks tinting his neck, his chest- dark skin turning this sort of sinful cherry and making Colin’s cock throb.

 

“ _ Beloved _ ,” Damian mumbled, hips arching up, and Colin almost lost his rhythm. He moaned, sliding back in, could feel Damian’s body trembling around him, as he continued to rub at his cock lightly. It was so  _ different _ from the usual desperate way that Damian liked to fuck Colin’s fist- but then again,  _ slow _ wasn’t exactly something they did.

 

It never had been, even when they were being  _ romantic _ , it was still fast. Colin couldn’t even explain this, but  _ fuck _ it felt filthy and perfect, and-

 

His thoughts broke off when Damian’s body clenched around his cock, and his boyfriend was tipping his head back farther,  _ sighing _ in bliss as his cock pulsed cum along the perfect grooves of his abs. Colin stared, had stopped thrusting as Damian’s body rhythmically clutched at him, watching the way Damian’s mouth fell completely open and he  _ smiled _ .

 

He was used to Damian  _ screaming _ , to Damian biting pillows and his shoulder, sucking on his fingers, but this was-  _ surreal _ . He watched Damian begin to relax, that smile remaining on his face, as his eyes slit open and he stared up through thick lashes.

 

Colin felt his heart jump up into his throat over that stare, pretty jade eyes that were so  _ satisfied _ . Damian pushed himself up, bent at the waist and supported himself on one elbow, reaching for Colin with his other hand.

 

Colin leaned over him, let that hand slide along his cheek, before curling back, behind his neck. Damian brushed the softest kiss against his mouth, like a small  _ warning _ , before he kissed him properly. And yet, it was  _ still _ slow compared to what Colin was used to- heavy, wet movements of perfect mouths, Damian’s tongue teasing Colin’s mouth, pushing in and then being pushed back out. The hand behind his neck tightened, and Colin began rocking his hips again, keeping his pace slow-

 

Because  _ he _ didn’t need more than that, either. Not with Damian kissing him, not with the fact that Damian was  _ smiling _ and he could feel that. Little sighs and the softest moans puffed against his mouth, Damian seeming to be in heaven in his post-orgasmic state, as Colin felt his body climbing closer, closer,  _ closer _ -

 

His groan was low, had Damian kissing him harder, as Colin stilled, let his cock empty inside Damian’s body. Damian eased his hand up, into Colin’s outgrown hair, fingers tangling in it even as Colin’s orgasm subsided-

 

And he was just inside Damian, kissing him. Neither moving, neither  _ speaking _ , and it was… peaceful. To the point that Colin swore he could feel his body recollecting itself, his mind recentering- was aware of every breath Damian snuck, the subtle sounds of their mouths against the whir of the fan.

 

When Damian finally pulled back, Colin settled his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “That was…” Colin stared, and Damian chuckled.

 

“Different?”

 

“I was going to go for  _ really really good _ , but  _ different _ works too.” Damian smiled, let himself fall back, and Colin very carefully pulled out of him. He stretched out next to Damian, kissed his shoulder as he ran his fingers along Damian’s arm. “I mean, it was good… right?”

 

Damian huffed, rolling his eyes, before glancing over at Colin. “I am not sure it has ever  _ not _ been good, Colin.”

 

“Oh, don’t make me bring up those first couple times-”

 

“-tt- We were  _ learning _ . Or… I was.” Damian turned, kissed Colin’s forehead. “I am hot and sticky in the  _ worst _ places. I need a shower.”

 

“Same,” Colin admitted, looking over at his fan. “That thing is  _ not _ doing justice. C’mon.” He crawled over Damian, standing up and turning to reach down, help him stand. He pulled Damian in against him, letting him lean against him for a moment while Damian regained his balance. Colin knew it took a moment- from endless nights with his boyfriend, from his  _ own _ experience.

 

He expected Damian to brush him off, but all Damian did was nuzzled up under his jaw, kiss his throat gently once, before pulling back and tangling their fingers together. “We are alone, correct?” Damian asked, pausing at the door, and Colin nodded. Neither of his roommates should be back from work yet-

 

And just like that, Damian pushed open Colin’s bedroom door and led him into the hallway, completely and blissfully naked. Colin grinned, following as if he was one of Damian’s many  _ pets _ , into the small bathroom. He shut the door, and Damian was already tugging the shower curtain back, turning on the water. He didn’t even bother to wait more than five seconds before he was stepping in- giving a little surprised but  _ happy _ cry over how cold it was.

 

Colin grinned, hurrying over and stepping in behind his boyfriend, tugging the curtain closed. They hadn’t even turned the  _ lights _ on, but it didn’t seem to matter. Colin could see enough, as he snaked his arm around Damian’s waist, tugging him back to feel the cold water that had slid down Damian’s back wetting his chest now.

 

Damian laughed, a full, honest  _ laugh _ , tipping his head back onto Colin’s shoulder as the water sprayed against him, rolled back onto Colin. It washed away the mess on his belly, left the skin chilled for Colin’s fingertips to lovingly pet. Damian turned his head, kissed Colin’s neck once, reaching up with one of his hands and sinking it back into Colin’s hair.

 

The redhead smiled, his stomach flipping in somersaults. He hadn’t seen Damian like this in a long time- and he was sure most people had  _ never _ seen him like this. Carefree. Open.  _ Honest _ .

 

_ Happy _ .

 

Damian eased off Colin, turning and pulling Colin more under the water. Their mouths met as it rained down into their hair, eyes closing to keep the cool spray out as Damian got his arms around Colin, holding tight. He was kissing Colin like he was trying to  _ say _ something- smooth and loving and slow, with a hint of so much unsaid, so much  _ love _ that Colin was dizzy.

 

Colin tilted his head, his hair sticking to his forehead, his neck. His hands rubbed along Damian’s sides, squeezed his hips before easing back up. Damian giggled into his mouth, and  _ that _ was a sound Colin wasn’t used to, before easing to his cheek, his temple. His hands were working the cool water over Colin, which was really all he needed, to get the tacky feeling of sex-sweat off his skin.

 

“Should I help clean you up?” Colin asked, as Damian tangled both hands in his now wet hair, toying with it.

 

“Mm, no, I will do it myself.” Another kiss to Colin’s jaw, and Colin was getting dizzy, from this level of affection. This wasn’t like Damian, not in the early evening, not after a long day-

 

First thing in the morning, when he was barely awake, yes- but  _ now _ ? Usually the stress from the day left him wanting to be pulled apart, not him being  _ sweet _ .

 

A peck to Colin’s lips, and Damian added, “I  _ am _ hungry, though.”

 

Colin grinned. “Alright. You clean up, I’ll figure something out.” Damian pulled his hands from Colin’s hair, and Colin tugged the shower curtain back, stepping out onto the bathmat. He reached up, squeezing the water from his hair and letting it roll down his shoulders, as Damian tugged the curtain back shut, getting lost in the still blissfully cold water.

 

Colin walked, naked and dripping, across the bathroom to the pile of folded towels. He grabbed one, working it over his hair first, before moving down his chest, his legs. Once he was settled on  _ damp _ , he grabbed a second towel, walking back and leaving it by the shower, before tying his around his waist and heading out of the bathroom.

 

Back in his bedroom, Colin glanced at his uniform, tossed all about on the floor, and sighed. He stepped around it, heading for his dresser and digging out a fresh pair of underwear, tossing his towel on his bed and stepping into them. He pulled out an old tshirt- he actually thought it belonged to  _ Jason _ , from the days Colin used to spend with he and Roy, when he was still a teenager, still trying to figure out his life.

 

He smiled, a silent thanks to the entirety of the Bat family, before he pulled it over his head. He turned then, began to process of picking up quickly, tossing socks and underwear and undershirts into his hamper, leaving the shirt and and pants to his security uniform draped on the foot of his bed. After pausing for only a moment, he worked on gathering up Damian’s clothing too,  _ folding _ it neatly on the bed- something Colin was horrible at, and never seemed to do for his own clothes.

 

Once he was done he headed out of his room, towards the tiny kitchen. His apartment was  _ small _ , and sharing it with two other adults left things cramped- but it worked. Splitting rent three ways meant he could save up a little, and he made decent money working for Wayne Enterprises- not  _ great _ , but Colin was never looking for that.

 

He just wanted to live, to get by. He didn’t have the tastes that Damian did.

 

He pulled open the fridge, silently thanking any god listening that his roommates had remembered to put the bread back in it that morning- with the heat they’d been having in the city, it would have gone bad in a single day, he bet. He pulled it out, tossing it on the counter and rummaging around one cupboard for a plate. He tossed a couple slices on it, before putting the bread back, continuing to bustle about.

 

He was just finishing, tossing a butter knife into the sink, when he heard the bathroom door opening. A few moments later, and Damian appeared, still fairly wet, naked except for the towel around his waist- and Colin could only grin.

 

“I made your favorite,” he said holding up the plate- and that earned him another laugh. He felt like he was being gifted by some sort of deity, with how many times he had heard Damian laugh, that afternoon. Damian walked over, shaking his head and picking up one of the sandwiches, taking a bit. The peanut butter and banana squished forward, and he ended up having to reach up, to keep a piece of the fruit from almost sliding down his chin.

 

Colin laughed, and once Damian had it under control, he reached out and smacked his arm. Colin only smiled, setting the plate down and biting into his own. Damian stepped closer, taking a moment to attempt to swallow the massive amount of peanut butter Colin put on the sandwich- because he  _ knew _ Damian liked extra peanut butter.

 

“I had thought maybe we’d go get dinner,” Damian said, and Colin leaned against the counter.

 

“Aw, is my sandwich  _ that _ bad?”

 

Another smack to his arm. “ _ Funny _ , Wilkes. I just thought… it might be nice.” Damian shrugged a shoulder, took another bite- and Colin, he leaned in, kissed the tip of his nose while Damian was attempting to chew.

 

“If that’s what you want. But uh, let’s not kill my bank account, okay? I just paid my part of the rent and-”

 

Colin stopped, because Damian was frowning. And Colin  _ knew _ what he was going to say, because he’d said it countless times.

 

That Damian planned to pay, because he  _ always _ did. Always wanted to buy Colin things, convince him he could be living in a penthouse on his own, instead of crammed into this tiny apartment with others-

 

But Damian had done  _ so much _ for Colin, in his life, and he was  _ sick _ of feeling like he was always taking. He wanted to do this on his own- or, as much on his own as he could. And  _ he _ wanted to be the one to take care of Damian, sometimes.

 

Something must have shown on Colin’s face, before Damian pinched his lips together, taking a moment before- “Alright. But allow me to drive us at least?”

 

Colin smiled, as Damian took another bite of his sandwich. “Yeah, alright. I think I can agree to that.” Damian laughed, before popping to last bit of the sandwich into his mouth, while Colin reached back, dropping the rest of his back onto the plate, before he got his hands on Damian’s waist and tugged him closer. Damian swallowed, made a little surprised sound, and Colin shut it off, kissing him. He locked his arms around his boyfriend, and Damian reached up, wound his arms around his neck and clung happily. “You taste like peanut butter,” Colin teased, and Damian laughed again, shaking his head.

 

“I wonder  _ why _ .”

 

Colin opened his mouth to retort, but cut off when the sound of a key in the front door reached them. There was a little jiggling- the damn apartment door  _ loved _ to stick and the landlord never cared when they complained- before the door was opening, and Colin could see, from the open kitchenette area, as one of his roommates walked in.

 

She glanced over, offering a little wave, and Damian instantly flushed. Colin swore it must have been  _ full body _ , because he could almost feel it on Damian’s back, where his arms rested.

 

“Hi,” she offered, kicking the door shut casually and untucking her  _ Wayne Enterprises _ polo. She was a student at Gotham University doing an internship at WE, and Colin figured by the end she’d have a job offer. Smart kid- even if he couldn’t say  _ kid _ because she was his age.

 

But that also meant she knew  _ exactly _ who Damian was.

 

If she cared about him standing naked in her kitchen, she didn’t show it. But Colin felt Damian shifting away and let him go, as he mumbled some sort of excuse and hurried off. Colin heard his bedroom door opening and shutting, before he started laughing, his roommate heading into the kitchen and straight for the fridge.

 

“You know, if you guys wanted privacy, you could’ve shot me a text. I’d go to the library or somethin’.” She pulled out a water bottle, shutting the fridge and leaning on it as she unscrewed the top.

 

“I think we’re good with  _ that _ now,” Colin mused, picking his sandwich back up. “We’re going to get dinner soon.” He took a bit, his roommate’s eyes falling to the sandwich, and he managed to swallow before adding, “Hey, we needed a little recharge.”

 

She snorted, rolling her eyes. “So, you’re just feeding our boss peanut butter sandwiches while he hands out naked in our kitchen?”

 

“Peanut butter and  _ banana _ . They’re his favorite- always have been. And yeah, basically.” Colin managed to cram the rest in his mouth- not his most attractive moment, but hell, he lived with this girl, and Damian, if he walked out, had seen him grow up. He set the plate in the sink, waving a little silent goodbye as he headed for his room. When he pushed the door open, he found Damian standing by the bed, rebuttoning his shirt. “Do you want like, a tshirt instead?”

 

“No,” Damian said, leaving the top few buttons popped. His tie and jacket were on the bed, ignored. He reached for his cuffs, slowly rolling his sleeves up.

 

“Do you care if  _ I _ just wear a tshirt and jeans?”

 

Damian smiled, shaking his head, and Colin hurried back to his dresser, fishing out a pair of jeans that sported only  _ one _ worn out knee. He attempted to hop into them, while Damian smoothed out the creases in his shirt. “You know, it is going to be  _ fun _ if stories about me being naked in your kitchen get around.”

 

Colin grinned at that. “Babe,  _ everyone _ knows we’re fucking.” Colin walked back over, his jeans still unbuttoned, and hooked an arm around Damian’s waist. “We’ve been dating since we were teenagers. Trust me. It wouldn’t shock anyone.”

 

Damian hummed, and Colin kissed the tip of his nose for the second time, that day.

 

“She won’t say anything,” he added, “this is your space as much as mine, Dames. I know it’s not the Manor, and I know I’m not gonna be here  _ forever _ . But for now it’s  _ home _ , and home… home always involves you, for me.” He dipped down, kissed Damian’s mouth gently. “Now, dinner? You know traffic is  _ hell _ at this hour, and I’m sure we’ll be starving again, by the time we get there.”

 

Damian smirked, reaching up to brush back some of Colin’s drying hair. “You would always work up an appetite on the drive over…”

 

Colin  _ laughed _ , all the way down into his gut. “Dames, if you’re suggested I blow you while you drive…” he paused, before grinning, wicked and gorgeous. “Well, why the hell aren’t we in your car?”

 

“Because your pants are still open and you lack  _ socks _ .”

 

Another laugh, and Colin only shook his head, licking his lips as he turned, heading for his dresser for hopefully the  _ last _ time.

 

His mouth still tasted like peanut butter- and to him, it was the faintly warming and comforting taste of a childhood dream, finally come true.

 

And that dream- his name was Damian.

**Author's Note:**

> Lil Gotham once stated that Damian's favorite sandwich is peanut butter and banana and I have never forgotten.


End file.
